The Beginning
by Ryuu writer
Summary: Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauran and Kit have just defeted the Edison Group, but now they have a bigger problem, The Cabal./ Sorry for the crappy summary. Rated M for language and some other stuff.
1. One

**Hey everyone this will probably be a long story, so I just finished the last book of the darkest powers series and wanted to know what the hell will happen. So I thought why can't I write something, use my own ideas so that's what I am doing so here it is, I really hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own darkest powers.**

The Beginning

One

After about an hour Derek and I headed back to the motel from our 'walk' thinking everyone would be worrying, we were right, well partly. Tori and Simon understood we left to be alone but as soon as Kit and Aunt Lauran saw us walk through the brush they shot up and walked strait to us. I braced myself for the lecture about to come and Derek moved to he was behind me with his hands on my shoulders and kept steady, which helped me too. Aunt Lauran spoke first, well more like yelled first.

"Chloe, where in god's name were you? You've been gone over an hour." She wasn't really angry just worried and probably angry at herself, it kind of reminded me of Derek when he's worried about what others are doing, which made me smile unknowingly. "Why are you smiling? There is nothing funn..." Her eyes got really big and her hand shot to her mouth. "Chloe, please tell me you went doing what I think you were doing?" I looked at her for a second wondering what she was talking about then it hit me.

"W- what? No, no. Why would you even...? No, I mean I'm only fifteen, and we are on the run why would you even jump to that conclusion?" I was blathering on and on, Derek hadn't said anything which bugged me a bit, I looked up at him begging him to say something, he finally did.

"We just went for a walk and we were checking the area for threats, nothing inappropriate just holding hands because Chloe is such a klutz." I gave him a glare that said _I hate you. _He gave me a smile in return say _Love you too._

"If you weren't a freaking Werewolf with stupid superhuman strength I would hit you." I pouted, he chuckled, I felt it vibrate deep in his stomach and he smiled, and I my legs would have definitely gave way if Derek wasn't holding me up.

"Well I don't care even if you were scouting the area; you still left without telling anyone." Said Aunt Lauran." and another thing." She was stopped there by Kit who finally desided to speak up for the first time in the conversation.

"Well you should of still told one of us or even Simon or Tori, it's dangerous after what happened with the Edison group, that Cabal team Davidoff was taking about probably contacted there head by now and they will not be very happy and will probably want us caught and killed after what we did, but your intentions were right. Well lets go inside and Derek and Chloe can fill us in on what they found." He started walking away than turned back ushering Ant Lauran back with him, She sighed and walked over to him.

"Why don't you go in for now and tell them a lie about what we found out there, I would like to just sit out here for a minute to relax." I turned to him and hugged him.

"No I'm not leaving you here alone. It's like my dad said that Cabal people will be looking for us."

"I won't be alone Tori will want to hear about everything so she will stay with me so I will be fine." Just as if Tori had heard me she got up and started to walk over to us.

"But..." He dident get to finish, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his jaw.

"Now go before they come out here and decide we aren't allowed to see each other anymore, now go." He bent down and kissed me once more then let go of me and started to walk in.

"Oh how sweet, aren't you and lover boy just the cutest couple. The Beauty and the Beast. Lovely." It was Tori being her normal self.

"Hey don't mock your just joules of us. Now I know you want to know about everything so let's get started." I told her about mine and Derek's walk. After that we went to our room and decided we should sleep.

I slept for about two hours according to the clock on the side table, I tried to sleep again but it didn't come, I was too worried about that Cabal group hunting us. Earlier that day we had escaped from a group of scientist Called the Edison group and more or less took them down but they were only a small part of a bigger scale experiment, we are super naturals, Simon was a sorcerer so was his father Kit Bae, Tori was a witch, Derek was a werewolf, and I was a necromancer, but we weren't the only super naturals in the world there were hundreds around the world and we are going to stop the Cabal and save the super natural race.

**Ok that was the first chapter of The Beginning. I hope you all like it, review if you want to I'm not going to force you too. **

**Byes for now see ya well not really but ya.**


	2. Two

**Ok I got really into writing and I had a great idea and just had to start writing, so I am writing this now in my math class so I hope it's worth it, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Two

After several failed attempts at trying to fall asleep, I decided it was hopeless, and got up and left the room. Aunt Lauran had come back to the room a little while after Tori and I got back to the room and had fallen asleep, she slept like a rock so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about her waking up and finding me. I walked outside the room not walking away just standing there hoping the fresh air would make me sleepy, I also didn't want to take any chances of putting all of us in danger so I hung around in the shadowy part of the building. After a little while I thought I heard someone in the bushes, I stood up and went to investigate I got up to the bush and pulled them aside, there was no one there, _Chloe I think you're going crazy._ I didn't bother to argue with myself I knew I was crazy anyways, I started to walk back to my dark corner when I heard a voice.

"Have you seen my mommy?" I turned around and standing there was a little girl probably no older than seven years old. She was wearing a blue dress with ribbons and a blue hat. I went to put my hand on her shoulder but it past right through her, she was a gost. Tears pricked my eyes at the sight of her innocence, how could something like this happen to such a young girl.

"No, Sweetie I haven't seen your mommy, But I'm going to send you some where you can find her, ok." I let the tears run down my face I couldn't hold them anymore.

"Thank you I would like that." She looked at me and then touched my face, but she passed right through it, but she still asked the question she had. "Why are you crying lady?"

"Oh it's nothing," I wiped my face with my sleeve. "It's nothing, Ok I'm going to send you to the place where your mom is now ok and maybe I will see you again some time." She nodded at me, and smiled. "Ok here we go." I concentrated on sending her to the other side not pushing her just letting her disappear. When I opened my eyes she was gone. I stood up and turned around to see Derek standing there with the greatest concern in his eyes; I walked slowly over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me rubbing my back. While I cried in to his chest.

Once I stopped crying I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Was all he said, I nodded and we walked over to the motel and sat down on the walk way.

"I just came out for some air because I couldn't sleep and then I heard this noise from the bush over there, so I went to go check it out." Derek stiffened, and I responded to him immediately. "But there was no one there." Derek Relaxed a bit. "So I started walking back, but then this little girl was asking me where her mommy was." I explained what happened with the little girl. "I just couldn't believe that she had gone so young, she didn't even know what was happening." I started to cry again.

"Hey, it's ok, you sent her to a better place where she can find her mommy, now everything will be fine so don't worry about it." Derek said reassuringly to me.

"But I still can't believe something like that she was so innocent. But I suppose your right, thanks Derek." I smiled up at him and leaned agents him.

"No problem, remember I'm always here when you want to talk." For a while we just sat there watching the stars. Then Derek spoke again. "You should get some sleep ok we should be moving in the morning. Come on let's go, I don't need you collapsing on the trip." We walked back to our rooms and Said good night to each other and then went back to bed.

I got into the room and crawled back into the bed Tori and I shared and thought about Derek, Every time I was with him I got goose bumps and butterflies, I really did love him and I know he loves me. _Or does he, for all you know he could be just going after you because you're the first person other than Simon and Kit he's gotten close too._ Ya right like that could happen. _For all you know it could._ I'm not going to fight with myself about this now I'm happy with this.

I pushed the thoughts of my imagination away and fell asleep thinking of the werewolf in the room down the hall.

**Ok so I just had to put that in there and I really hope it's good, so give tips, advice, ideas anything I'm up for it, so talk to you all soon see ya.**


	3. Three

**Ok so since this is my third time writing for this story I'm just going to let you know that I am a procrastinator** **so sometimes my stories could take as long time. Ok ready for this well here it comes, is it a bird, is it a plain, no it's Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: NO owner ship here just what every my brain takes them on.**

Three

The next morning was like Derek expected we were moving to get as far as possible from the Edison group, so the first thing we did when we all woke up was hope in the van and drive.

"Everyone keep your eyes pilled." Kit said from in the front seat, beside him was Aunt Lauran, and in the back seats Tori and Simon sat while Derek and I were in the very back. I leaned over to Derek and whispered to him.

"What exactly are we keeping our eyes peeled for?" I asked him.

"We're looking for a safe house." He stated just so I could hear. I looked up at him.

"Ok, well what does one of these safe houses even look like?" I asked him, Since we were whispering my Aunt kept looking back at us like we were about to start making out in the back, she still didn't trust Derek, not because she thought he didn't have any morals, but because she didn't trust the werewolf part of him. She thought he was dangerous, like he would eat me.

"Oh don't worry you'll be able to tell." He grinned down at me. I loved it when he smiled it all ways gave me butterflies.

"Well what's so safe about a safe house? I mean don't they have all of those on files?" I asked.

"Well true they would if these were normal safe houses, The safe house we are looking for is for supernatural's, there all over the place and completely undetectable, you just have to find them." I just nodded then leaned into his side he put his arm around me and I stared out the window.

We had only been driving for fifteen minutes when I felt Derek tense up beside me. He looked to the front and kit saw him in the rear view mirror and they had like a telepathic conversation then kit pulled over in front of a large house, but small enough to not be suspicious.

"Ok everyone we are here now."Said Kit. Rubbing her eyes Tori was the first to talk.

"And Where exactly is here?" She yawned

"It's a safe house like Andrews." We all shivered at the thought of the last 'safe' house we had stayed at. "Ah well I know this one is better than the last, right now I believe that there are five other people residing here at the moment, most being super naturals, so there should be nothing to worry about." He started to walk to the door followed by Aunt Lauren and the sleep walking zombies Tori and Simon. Derek was just about to walk with them too when I stopped him. He turned around and looked at me.

"There's another were wolf in there, isn't there?" I asked, He just sighed, I took that as a yes. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I will just wait and see what this person is like before judging." He gave me a doubtful smile, and then we walked to the door where everyone was waiting to be let in.

Just as Derek and I reached the front step the door opened and standing in view was a woman. She had slightly greying brown hair and hazel eyes., she wore a wool sweater and a black t- shirt with some jeans.

"Hello, How may I help you?" She said her voice was a very sweet sound like a breeze through the grass.

"Hello, my name is Kit Bae, and this is my party. We were a group of super naturals on the run from the Edison Group, but we recently took them down and are now running from something bigger the Cable, and we need some place to stay you were the closest safe house I knew about." She smiled, just smiled , as if she had just heard good news.

"Well then you have all been through a lot. Well come in, come in." She lead us into the house, the front entry way was huge, not at all what I was expecting after seeing outside. The room was big and white with lots of colourful pictures and flowers.

"Wow this place is huge." Said Tori gapping at the whole room. I heard a sound coming from the right of me, and looked over there was a boy standing on a set of stair. He had silvery white hair, -but it wasn't like he was old- that was pulled back from his face in to a ponytail., and he was tall and well built from the looks of it with pale skin, but the thing that caught my eye were _his_ eyes they were a lilac color and very intense, but there was something about them that seemed distant and alone.

"Well, looks can be deceiving now can't they?" He said to Tori with a very smug attitude. Tori just stared at him like she was in a binding spell. Derek leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Looks like Tori's met her match." I stifled a laugh the best I could, but failed. The boy turned to me now.

"Why are you laughing, _Little Necro_?" He glared at me, Derek immediately moved in front of me ready to defend. I rubbed his back to help him relax. "Oh look over protective boyfriend, how sweet." He smiled smugly.

"Please don't mind him, that's Yue Moon he came to us last year from Phoenix, he's been on the run for two years."

"Jane I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell strangers about myself when I have no intention in getting to know them." He sneered then turned and walked down the hall.

"Sorry," said Jane with a sigh. "Well come along to the front room I will round up the other residents so you can meet all of them." She walked to the left part of the house, I was about to follow when I noticed Tori still standing looking dumb struck at the spot where you, or yew, where that guy was standing before. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tori? Are you ok?" She snapped out of it and turned to me with a smile, I think that's what it was at least.

"Oh yeah, fine." She looked around then back to me. "Um, where is everyone?"

"They all went to meet the other guest's. You don't remember?"

"Oh no I remember, I was just making sure you knew." I rolled my eyes then walked out with Tori on my tail. We had only made it to the hall way when I stopped, and Tori ran into me hitting the ground.

"Tori are you ok?" I helped her up.

"Yeah fine just distracted that's all." Then she walked on after seeing Simon in the room up ahead. Tori may have rubbed me off, but I couldn't help thinking that something was up with her.

**Ok so there is Chapter Three, I'm sorry it's so late but now its the holidays so I have time to write and maybe not get distracted. So please tell me what you think, and I will get started right now on the forth chapter. **

**So in the words of Tigger Ta Ta For Now**


	4. Four

**Get ready because here is chapter four, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own if I did well the story would probably suck dick, but it doesn't which is great.**

Four

When I walked into the room I went and sat down on the chair where Derek was sitting on the arm. After I sat down I looked to see the five other people aside from our five, there was one man in a far corner, he had long hair but I couldn't see his face very well because his head was down. There was a girl, well I think she was a girl she had shoulder length blond hair which was very untidy and was wearing a old 'Him'T- shirt and plaid pyjama pants, she looked like she had just woken up, she was also half asleep on a chair. There were two people sitting on the love seat One was a woman who looked to be very pregnant, she had long curly red hair it was like fire, she had that glow people get when their pregnant and she had pale skin and beautiful blue eyes, the man sitting next to her had his arm over her shoulder, he had short black hair and hazel eyes. Then of course there was Jane, at least I think that's what that other kid said, speaking of which where was he.

"Ok so these are the residents here, this is Stephanie Hill," Jane said and pointed to the girl half asleep, she abruptly shot up at the sound of her name.

"Oh hi, Stephanie Hill, Nice to meet ya'll," she yawned she had a very Texan accent. "Um I'm sixteen, I'm from good old Tennessee, and I'm Telekinetic." She said then laid her head down on the arm of the chair she was in.

"Ok then well this is Scorpius, he won't tell us his last name," Jane pointed to the man in the corner he lifted his head, and I finally got a good look at his face, he had grey eyes, and across the left side of his face three scares they looked like claw marks. Derek let out a small growl beside me, I rubbed his arm absent minded, this guy must be the werewolf.

"Well another wolf, love struck isn't that nice, ok here it is I don't like people, I'm only in this stupid place because little miss boss of everyone says I can't leave. I'm thirty one and I'm a Werewolf end of story." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall and didn't move for the rest of the time.

"Alright and this is Carman Shay, and James Jackson." She pointed out the couple sitting on the love seat; well I assumed they were a couple.

"Hello, It is very nice to meet you all, as you know I'm Carman and yes I am pregnant. I do not have any supernatural powers, I'm human." She said she had a French accent so it was kind of hard to understand her.

"Hello, I'm James Jackson, I'm from Britten and I've been travelling with Carman well more like running but ya, I'm a sorcerer." He said.

"And you know me I'm Jane Morgan, I own this safe house, and I'm a witch. And you already met Yue Moon he's an Ice demon. Now tell us about your self's." Said Jane.

"Well I'm Kit Bae, and I'm a sorcerer, and Derek and Simon are my sons. Pleasure to meet you all." Said Mr. Bae.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Fellows, I'm human but I have worked with the Edison group for many years now and have some information about what has happened, and Chloe is my Nieces." Said Aunt Lauran, next Simon spoke.

"I'm Simon Bae, Kit Bae is my father, Derek is my brother." Everyone who didn't know us looked from Simon and to who they thought was Derek and gawked. "Step brother." They all nodded their heads in what I thought was understanding. "I'm a sorcerer and an artist, and I'm diabetic" he smiled then leaned back into his seat.

"Well I guess that's my Q to jump in." Said Tori she still seemed to be shook up about the earlier encounter with Yue, because she didn't make a comment about Simon's intro like she usually would have. "I'm Victoria Enright, but please don't call me Victoria just Tori, um I'm a witch and can be a witch with a capital B. Ok ya that's about it." She gave a quick smile then went back to staring at her hands.

"I'm Derek Souza, Simon is my stepbrother, and Kit is my stepfather. I'm sixteen and I'm a werewolf. " Stated Derek very bluntly, and just when I thought he was done he went and started to say the thing I was hoping he wouldn't the whole time these intros were going on. "Oh and if anyone..." I elbowed him as hard as I could I knew it wouldn't hurt as much as I would like it to but I just needed him to shut up, other people don't want to know about our mating thing. He looked down at me and gave me a look like what the hell. I just shook my head at him and he understood. "Never mind it's not important." I took his hand and squeezed it tightly in a thank you. It was quiet for a minute before I realized it was my turn.

"Oh! Um sorry got distracted, Um any ways I'm Chloe Saunders, I'm fifteen years old, Lauran is mt Aunt, I'm a Necromancer, my hair is not actually this color, and Derek is my Boyfriend." Almost every person there looked at Derek and I, and I looked up at Derek. "That would be the right term right? I really don't know how I should categories us yet."

"Yes, for now Boyfriend and Girlfriend are just fine." Derek said with a smile, damn I'm never going to get used to how amazing he is when he smiles.

"ok." Was all my brain could think of at the moment? After that it got really quiet and everyone but Stephanie who was asleep, and Scorpius who had left already, were still staring at us, finally Jane decided to cut the silence and shatter some awkwardness.

"SO who would like some tea?" Mr. Bae accepted the invitation, and so did Aunt Lauran. "Good we can all talk about your journeys and you can tell me more about what happened with you all." She walked out of the room with Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauran on her tail. After Carman and James left, Tori was eager to leave.

"Well I'm going to go and look around the house and check this place out. Anyone want to join me?" Said Tori getting up and straitening her t- shirt.

"Hell ya, this place is huge there has got to be so pretty cool rooms here, let's go." Said Simon jumping up. "Um don't you think we should wake her up, so she can go and sleep in her own room?" HE pointed at the sleeping lump that was Stephanie.

"Ya probably a good idea." I said really I just didn't want her to wake up while Derek and I were here alone. So we shook her up and she got up but it was hard to get her up and Simon and Tori pretty much dragged her up stairs where she said her room was. Then Derek and I were alone. I got up and pushed Derek into the chair, well I hinted for him to sit in it, and I sat across his lap with his arms around me.

I don't know how long we had been sitting there but I don't think it was long because someone came into the room. I guessed it was either my Aunt or Mr. Bae, because Derek let go of me and shifted me so I was on one side of him. I looked at the arch way to see my Aunt standing there a little trying not to freak, she took some breaths and was relatively calm again.

"Chloe I need to talk to you, now please." She said then looked at Derek. "Alone." Derek got up and kissed me on the forehead then walked out of the room and probably to the kitchen.

"SO what is it Aunt Lauran?" I asked her Stretching.

"Honey it's about you and Derek." Great I rolled my eyes in my mind, of course just what I need a stern talking to from the over protective Aunt. Gah, recently she's made me feel like ripping my hair out.

**Ok so I know bad ending god this one sucked like hell. Ok so after the next chapter I'm debating on writing their first week at the safe house or just skipping it and going straight to after the first week and giving a quick sum of the week. So please review and tell me what you think I should do. Love to you all, and Remember The Beatles want to hold your hand.**

**Ryuu**


	5. Five

**So I know that I left everyone on a cliffy last chapter so I hope this next chapter is good enough for all the suspense, but I don't think it will be but that's not up to me it's up to all you, hahaha *hint hint wink wink* ya well here it goes I hope you all enjoy chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: For god's sake I hate this part**

**My Angle: **_**You must do it for it is wrong not to.**_

**My Devil: **_** OH just don't do it, don't listen to the guy in the... Wait are you wearing a pant suit?**_

**My Angle: **_**Yes, I am, I find it rather sliming.**_

**My Devil: ****Yes, Yes I can see what you mean, but why?**

**My Angle: **_**Well it's because you are always making fun of my toga.**_

**My Devil:**___**oh you mean the dress? Well good idea man I won't be making fun of you and your dress anymore.**_

**My Angle:** _**Thank you.**_

**My Devil:** _**Except that, that pant suit makes you look gay.**_

**MY Angle: **_**Why you. *poofs from one shoulder to the other jumping on devil.***_

**Ryuu:** **Well you two are no help, well while those two sort themselves out. I do not own anything but the plot and all of the new characters.**

Five

"SO what is it Aunt Lauran?" I asked her Stretching.

"Honey it's about you and Derek." Great I rolled my eyes in my mind, of course just what I need a stern talking to from the over protective Aunt. Gah, recently she's made me feel like ripping my hair out.

"Ya what about me and Derek?"

"'Derek and I' honey." Really did she have to give me a grammar lesson right now.

"Whatever, what about Derek and I?" spit it out so I can leave and hide from you for the rest of the day. I thought to myself.

"Well you see honey, I still don't trust him." She said, no really I hadn't noticed. "I know you've been through a lot together, but that doesn't mean he's any different than he was back when you were in Lyle house. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you being so close to him anymore." As soon as she said that I lost it.

"Um you know that's going to me kind of hard since, if you don't remember from a few minutes ago, that he's my boyfriend." She didn't change her emotion she just sat there all calm, not even caring.

"Oh yes and about that boyfriend thing, I don't think it's a good idea. Besides you can do so much better, why don't you go out with Simon he seems like a nice kid."

"So what you're saying is you want me to break up with Derek and go out with his brother? Right?" I said louder then I had wanted it.

"Well I believe that would be best." She said with a little more force.

"Well Simon and I already tried, it didn't work." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Well that doesn't mean there aren't other boys out there." The tears started to fall now. "So don't get attached to Derek." She got up and started to walk out of the room, I snapped I didn't have to take this she wasn't my mother or father, and I didn't have to listen to her.

"NO." I said Aunt Lauran turned around to look at me.

"What was that Honey?" she asked.

"NO." I said louder and stronger this time, so she could hear me.

"No what?"

"NO, I'm not going to listen to you. You can't tell me what to do and what not to do! I love Derek, and he loves me, and there is nothing you can say or do to make me not love him."

"Honey, I know your upset about this, but I'm only doing what is best for you, your fifteen and you don't know what's best for you."

"I don't know what's best for me? You don't know what's best for me, have you ever been a supernaturally enhanced Necromancer? No I don't think so, if anyone knows what's best for me it's me. You're just trying to replace my mother, ever since she died when I was little you have been trying to take her place! Well here's a news flash for you, you will never replace her." I started to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Chloe. I am your aunt and you will not talk to me like that. You can have an opinion but you must listen to me, and respect my decisions for you." She cried.

"There you go again trying to be my mother, I may have to respect your decisions, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You are not the boss of me, from now on the only people who I will listen to and do what they tell me will be Derek, Mr. Bae, Simon and any other adult figure that isn't you!" I glared up at her, although it was hard with her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water. "You can be my Aunt but I don't want you bossing me around like I'm some little kid!" that was all I had left in me, and I walked out of the room with her standing there dumb struck.

I didn't know or care where I was going all I knew was that I was getting away from my aunt as fast as I could. I went to the front hall and found a big door under the balcony the stairs lead up to, I didn't know what it was but it seemed like a good place to hide if any. I pushed the big door open just enough to get through, once I was in I closed the door quietly then turned around bumping right into something. I looked up to see the dull gray eyes of Scorpius glaring down at me. I was going to scream but he covered my mouth before I could get it out.

"You know if you are trying to hide than I don't think screaming is the best chose." He commented very low, he moved his hand then turned around and walked to a chair in a corner and picked up the book sitting there and sat down. I looked around the room for the first time, I was a giant library, every wall had books on it there were books on the tables and books on the floor, they were everywhere. I walked along the wall closest to me, I looked at all the names of the authors to see if I knew any of them, but as I started to get farther down I noticed that none of the books had authors or titles, they were all just leather bound books. I picked one off the shelf and looked at the inside cover, it was a dark maroon color with nothing on the front or back to see if I could find a title there, but when I opened the book there was nothing ,well not nothing , but I couldn't read it, it looked like ancient Greek or chicken scratch. _How is anyone_ _supposed to read this? _

"If you want to read it you have to find who wrote it in the first place." I jumped at the voice, it came from Scorpius, I turned to the corner he was sitting in, and there he was still sitting with his nose in the same book as before.

"oh crap, diiiid I say thhhat out loud?" I said

"Yes you did now if you would be quiet, I'm trying to read." He glared at me from behind his book. He didn't say anything after that, so I went back to the book I closed the cover and looked at it, on the front was a gold marking of a circle with a sun being over lapped by a crescent moon, with more Greek symbols around the outside each in their own individual circles. The marking its self was about the size of my fist, but what I didn't understand was how I had missed it when I was first looking at it. I was about to put the book back on the shelf thinking I would come back to it later when I heard Derek's low rumbling voice call me.

"Chloe? Where are you?" I knew he would find me soon enough what with the werewolf senses. So I left to save him the trouble of looking. When I walked out of the room I ran smack dab into Derek. I looked up to see his smiling face, and once again experienced my legs turning to jelly.

"Hey." I said. "You where looking for me?" I asked him.

"Well ya I went back to back to the front room after your aunt came back into the kitchen. She looked kind of distressed, and then she glared at me and sat down. I left after that I thought you might want to talk from the look on your aunt's face, that talk must have been intense." He said.

"Oh like you don't already know what happened, you with your uber hearing." I stated, I kind of guessed we would have over heard our conversation; I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the house heard, what with all the yelling.

"Hey I swear I didn't hear a word. So you want to..." He looked down and smirked. "Um... did you know you were holding a huge book?" I looked down and saw that I was still holding the book from before. After mentally slapping myself I looked back up.

"Oh... um I must have forgotten to put it back when I heard you calling me." I awkwardly laughed. "I'll just go and put this back." I opened the door and went back into the library put the book back on the shelf then when back to Derek.

"So you ready to talk about what happened?" I nodded, he offered his hand and I grabbed it eagerly, the warmth was nice, and we walked through the house as I told him about the whole fiasco with my aunt.

**All righty then that is the end of Chapter five, I have exams this week so I may be a little late on my update but don't worries I will have it up soon after... maybe... probably not, but I will still have it up. *people clap as determination grows.* so I hope all works out and I will be looking forward to all your reviews, advice, hopefully no flames, and seeing (metaphoric... or maybe not) *creepiness* all your beautiful faces. (Rainbows and butterflies.) **

**For those of which are concerned about my... um strangeness right now it's because I'm high on freaking for exams so my brain just snapped so ya, may all be well. **

**Ryuu**


	6. Six

**Hello people so I got some phyciactric help for my strangeness and turns out there is nothing wrong with me I'm just freaky that way. So anyways I'm back and I have a very serious question for you all, *deep breath* Do you all hate me? Please tell me your answers. Now to the story, sorry it's late I should have done a news letter thingy from my dad's laptop, that my computer crashed and I had to send it to like some place to get it fixed, but I really hate it when writers do that though because I see there's a new chapter and get all excited and then go to read it and it's a news letter so ya. Any ways I had finished this just before my computer went poof, so I'm updating it now. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *cries in corner* ok I'm fine so ya don't own nothing but plot and any new characters.**

Six

All of us had been at the safe house for a week now and everything was going somewhat good. I had gotten to know some of the residents, but mostly Carmen and James since Stephanie slept for most of the day even though we shared a room I still didn't know her to well. I didn't know much about Yue since he usually kept to himself and Scorpius was usually in the library, but I still talked with him usually about what ever book he was reading that day. Then Jane I just didn't hang with her too much, I had been avoiding Aunt Lauren like the plague, usually I was with Derek but when I wasn't I could be found either with Tori in the den or with Carmen in the back yard.

This afternoon I was with Carmen in the back, since Tori was with Jane learning how to redirect lightning, Simon was with Kit, and Derek was with Scorpius, because somehow Jane had convinced him to help Derek. I didn't know where Aunt Lauren, Yue, or James were. Carmen and I had become very close over the past week she had told me that James and her weren't a couple just close friends, but she wished it was more than that. She tells me stuff about France and how she used to be a teacher there, but she still hadn't told me about why she was on the run and from what yet. As Carmen and "_I_", stupid grammar, walked over to the oak tree where we usually sat, I found that Carmen hadn't said anything since we came out side, while I was blathering on like an idiot, usually Carmen would have said something by now. So as I helped her sit down on the ground I asked her if something was wrong.

"Hey Carmen are you ok? You haven't said anything since we got outside." I said to her sitting down next to her. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but it felt like a few hours to me as I fidgeted impatiently with the grass. "Hey... um if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I was just worried you know." I laughed nervously, but I stopped when she sighed, I looked at her form the side of my eye, she was looking down at her hands as they fidgeted.

"I guess there's no helping it, you're bound to fine out sooner or later." She looked up at me and smiled, but it wasn't her usual kind, happy smile, it was ad and distant. "Chloe Today is a sad day for me." She said sadly.

"Why Carmen? What happened?" I said moving so I was in front of her, so I could see her face.

"You know I don't have any supernatural powers right. But I know a lot more about them then you think, you see back in France my family and I lived a happy life, on the outside but in reality we were supernatural hunter's." I was shocked, how could someone like Carmen be like that, I was about to say something but before I got the chance she kept going. "We worked in secret, so no one could find us and eliminate us, but humans might not have known about our existence but all super naturals did."

"But Carmen I thought you said you were a t-teacher, t-that you grew up on a farm, you told me that your family was back in France happy and that your brother's were all married with children. Why Carmen why would you... I mean... Carmen, what happened?" I said to her with a voice of worry, scare, concern and seriousness.

"Chloe I bet this is all a shock, but let me explain." She asked with a sad smile. "Please." I calmed myself down and relaxed. "Thank you, ok well first off everything I have told you is technically not a lie, I was a teacher I taught the younger and the new "student's" the history and basics of what we did. Though I never did go out and fight I controlled the data base, and knew about every supernatural we had ever been up against. I also built weapons." Even though I was still in a bit of shock from the news, I could tell Carmen was having a hard time. So I took her hand rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Carmen you don't have to continue." I said to her, she looked up at me with tired eyes.

"No Chloe it's best that you know." She took a deep breath and continued on. "Ok, our base was on a farm in a forest, it had always been there, all generations of my family lived there, my brothers and I were all really close there were six of us including Mon Mere and Mon Para. Philip was the eldest, then it was Oliver (this is pronounced Oh-liv-E-A) and second to last was Paul, and then me. Philip was tall and lean with eyes like gold and his hair was a blonde, like our father. Oliver had dark blue eyes and black hair, but I swear it was dark, dark navy blue, he was well built and broad shouldered. And Paul, Paul was different from everyone he had hair that well was green, but not bright green a soft mossy green, and his eyes were clouded but he could see perfectly. Paul was an amazing person, but was underestimated, because in his first battle he lost his left arm. My grandfather and I -even though I was still quite young- built an animatronic one, it worked great, but father was still sceptical of Paul's ability to fight, he was ten when it happened." She paused to take a breath.

"Oh wow That so scary. Did your father let him fight again? What did your mother do? How old were all of you? What's going on with your families freaky hair and stuff? Where did James come in?" I said in a rush, wow. This was so cool, except for the part where they hunted supernatural's. I can't believe this is what Carmen's family was really like.

"Hold on Chloe. My mother was a hunter like the others, yes my father did let Paul fight again, but by that time he was twelve. I was probably six or seven, Philip was fifteen, Oliver was thirteen, and Paul as you know was ten. The weird hair and stuff, well that's a family thing its a mark that you are special and to hunt supernatural's is what you were meant to do. And James came in about two or three years after Paul lost his arm." Wow they were all so young, I thought. "Any ways lets skip forward." Carmen said wiping her eyes with a sniff. "ok when James came in we found out that he was a supernatural, father wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible but I had seen him in school he seemed nice, so we watched him, for a long time two year I think. He lived next door so it made it easier, but next door meant a mile away so ya. Anyways, then Oliver decided to do something stupid, he went to James house to confront him, the fool thinking James was dangerous just because he had just gotten his powers. Oliver got hit with a binding spell and James brought him back to our house, my father see as there no other way brought James in sat him down and told him everything." Oh thank god I thought she was going to say try to kill him, I thought. "James was shocked at first but then understood what we were doing. James was the only supernatural that my father ever trusted, we became close friends James and I. When I turned sixteen and James turned seventeen my brothers nearly scared James to death, thinking that James had taken a liking to me. I don't know what they did but I think it consisted of them showing and telling him past information on sorcerer's they've encountered. All I know is James walked out of there and out of the house stiff as a board and pale as hell." We both laughed at the thought.

"Wow that's harsh." I said still laughing a little.

"Yep he didn't come over for a week, until my brothers went and told him they weren't actually going to do that. But any ways six years had passed after that, Philip was thirty and had moved out and lived with his wife -who became a part of the organization- and two sons they were twins. Oliver was twenty- eight and was getting married that year and already had a beautiful daughter, had also moved out and his fiancé was also a part of the organization as well. Paul was just about to turn twenty-four and had a wonderful young lady for himself and had a baby on the way. I was twenty-one. This is when it happened it was a calm warm night and everything was perfect we were celebrating Paul's birthday when 'he' showed up." I felt Carmen shiver. "His name was Kon. Kon was a high level fire demon, we had defeated him before or so we thought, it turned out that when we last fought him he had faked defeat and escaped. That was years before that we had defeated him, see he may not have died but he was injured horribly it took him years to get back up to his old power."

"but why did he come back? I mean didn't he know that you guys had defeated him once you could do it again?" I asked eager.

"Chloe relax I getting there see when we had last encountered Kon we had killed his mate. He was furious and wanted revenge on us, we went up against him, well I went and hid in the data center feeding information through to everyone. We were winning, but just when we thought we would be done Kon used something we had never seen before. You know how I said he was a fire demon?" I nodded my head at her. "Well he had found a new form of fire, Black fire. It burnt everything in it's path, my family had no defence against it I was safe because I was underground. I didn't leave for an hour for fear that Kon might still be there, but when I did I saw my family, everyone dead. The farm gone all that was left were the hot ambers glowing with the bright red color of blood." Carmen was looking down at her stomach, I grabbed Carmen's hand which was fisting the hem of her shirt in anger, as soon as I touched her, her head shot up and looked at me, I could see the tears running down her face. She wiped her head away from me.

"Carmen I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what it's like to watch your whole family... you know." I could feel the tingling in my nose and the tears prickling my eyes and I couldn't hold them back any more, I let the tear fall down. We sat there for a minute and in that minute I couldn't help but think of my mother, what she must have been thinking before the accident? What she was doing know? I was snapped out of my thought when Carmen continued with her story.

"ya it was hard, but as I sat there crying I kept thinking about the bastard who had done this. And that I should have been out here helping them, not hiding in a hole. I sat there for another little bit until I heard a presents behind me, it spoke to me _well, well, well look what we have here looks like I forgot one. _And from that moment I knew it was him, it was Kon. I turned to attack but he was ready for me, he trough me against as burning tree and pinned me to it like he had tied me up. Then he was walking towards me and he was talking saying, _well the only thing I can do now is kill you too_. I saw the ball of fire from in his hand and all I could remember was thinking _yes yes kill me now I have nothing left to live for._ But then he stopped, and he backed up so I could see his face. _Well if you want to die then it's no fun. Hum... ok I will let you live... _I just remember hearing that and freaking out and screaming. _ What? NO! Kill me please kill me. _He just looked at me then smiled the scariest smile I have ever seen. _And you will live and have the pleasure of bearing me a child._ He just kept smiling. I was screaming at him telling him no but he told me it wasn't a chose, the next thing I know he's morphed from his horrible demon form and into a human. He had read hair and pitch black eyes with tan skin, Then he ripped off my clothes and I-I can't talk about it anymore it's just too horrible Chloe." She cried and me I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Carmen its fine." I whispered to her.

"NO it's not I hate him for what he has done to me, but I can't help love this child that grows inside me. I was so confused at first when I realized what had happened, I woke up a day later on a train with James, if it hadn't been for him I don't know what would have happened to me." I smiled at the thought of Carmen and James getting away, but it soon went away because of the reason they had to escape in the first place. Then it hit me.

"Hey Carmen speaking of James where was during all of that?" I asked

"Well he was away on a trip, at first I was sad he couldn't be there for Paul's birthday but then happy he wasn't." So was I if it hadn't been for James who knows where Carmen would be right now.

"I'm sorry Carmen, and I understand why your family did what they did it was to protect people. So don't worry about any of it everything will turn out fine, I know it." Carmen laughed at the comment, I knew it was a cheesy movie kind of moment, but I didn't know what else to say. "Ya cheesy I know."

"No, no it's not that Chloe it's that." I looked to where Carmen was pointing and saw a frustrated looking James covered in mud, leaves and twigs, with a pleading Simon behind him.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't know it would get that out of hand, how was I supposed to know the twister would get that big." Said Simon.

"You weren't but you should have watched what you were doing." James said walking over to us. "Hey Carm, Chloe. What are you two fine ladies talking about this afternoon?" he asked brushing off the mud from his shoulders.

"Oh not much, just girl stuff." Simon was now standing next to James.

"Ugh no thank you." He said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok well then if what we were talking about is so boring what were you two doing?" I asked.

"Yes I would like to know too, why you are covered in mud." Carmen added.

"Well see Jane asked Dad if he could help with airings, so he went out and asked James to teach me how to use a wind spell." Simon smiled sheepishly, while James glared down at him.

"And as you can see he doesn't know what he was doing and made the stupid tornado to big and lost control and sent it into a mud puddle." Said James and then hit Simon on the head. Carmen and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Hey, Shut up!" The two cried. We stopped for a second then all four of us broke out in laughter.

**Ok so that was the chapter Scary, funny, shocking, suspenseful, please give me your view. Sorry about the lateness now I get to work on my other story which I haven't even started the chapter yet, so in short I'm screwed. Well on the bright side my computers back so I can actually work on stuff. So thanks and review, don't review do whatever makes you happy, Wheeeeeeeeeeee! *flies in circle like airplane* Wheeeeeeee! **

**Ryuu **


End file.
